


Silence doesn't equal rejection

by d_c_it



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, implied intrulogical, logan is mentioned but not enough to be tagged, selective mute! deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_c_it/pseuds/d_c_it
Summary: Where the first words your soulmate say to you appear on your wrist at the age of sixteen.Roman knew he had the most beautiful soulmate mark. Written in cursive letters in shiny gold ‘I love you too, Roman’.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 264





	Silence doesn't equal rejection

Roman had always been a hopelessly romantic, and when the words on his wrist happened to appear, his friends couldn’t shut him up for an entire week.

It was just- Roman knew he had the most beautiful soulmate mark. Written in cursive letters in shiny gold ‘I love you too, Roman’.

He loved imagining scenarios where he met his soulmate. A grand ball where they would dance all night and Roman would deliver his heart only to receive his soulmate’s in return.

Or or a simple encounter in a beautiful park, they would find each other’s gazes and just know.

But Roman was about to enter college and he hadn’t even been close to find them. He wasn’t losing hope! But… Everyone who looked at his soulmate mark was uncertain. Yes, it was a very pretty mark… But wasn’t it unrealistic? Who said I love you to a person they just met?

That’s what Logan had said anyway.

Roman of course didn’t even listen to him, as usual. Easy for Logan to say when he had found his soulmate on a team project in Roman’s home. 

Although, Roman didn’t envied Logan’s mark. Having a soulmate that threatens to shove your nipples up your nose when they first met you? But then again, they couldn’t expect anything different from Remus.

When Roman entered his dorm room and saw his roommate he thought 'it’s him, it’s him.'

Dirty blonde hair escaping from under a gray beanie and two toned colored eyes looking right back at him, one brown and one green. In his shook he forgot he had to confess his undying love and instead, what he blurted out was.

‘H-hey… gorgeous?’ he finished lamely, internally screaming. The guy was blushing, looking at him in surprised, only to snort and cover his mouth with his hand. He then made a gesture with his fingers and his chin, mouthing a thank you. ‘Oh.’ Roman said, hope leaving him instantly. ‘You’re…’

‘Yes, he is also not supposed to be here.’ They both jumped at the sudden voice. 

Roman turned instantly and found another guy poking his head out of one of the rooms. Purple hair greeted Roman, that, and the most intense dark eyeshadow he had ever seen. The blonde signed again and he internally thanked Logan for forcing him into sign language classes knowing Remus would only want to learn how to cuss. 

‘Storm cloud?’ he asked, and the other two looked at him in surprise.

‘You know sign language?’ asked “storm cloud”. He shrugged.

 _‘Well, aren’t you charming?’_ signed the blonde, smirking. _‘My name is Deceit. But you can call me tonig-‘_

‘Stop flirting with my roommate!’ yelled Virgil. Deceit didn’t seem to mind.

 _‘He called me gorgeous first’_ he sign again. It was Roman’s turn to blush.

‘Right, about that…I’m so sorry…Deceit…?’ he said, receiving a big smile.

‘His name is Dorian, dude. Don’t take what he says seriously.’ The purple haired guy was leaning on his room’s door frame. ‘My name’s Virgil.’

‘Right, well, I’m Roman…and I’ll…just start bringing my stuff in…yeah’ said the brunette awkwardly, turning around and missing how the blonde pushed Virgil into his room and proceed to furiously sign at him.

‘He is what!?’

Roman startled at the exclamation, dropping some of his boxes. He huffed, looking at the other two but they seemed to be in their own world. He sighed, picking up his fallen stuff. A pale hand offered him a frame and he looked up to see Dorian smiling at him. He heard the door of the apartment close but his attention was on the two-toned eyes in front of him. The blonde looked like he wanted to speak, his mouth opening and closing, he was frowning, as if he was fighting and invisible war against something.

‘Hey… uh, wanna watch some movies after I’m done?’ He seemed to have caught the other off guard for the look he was giving him. He himself was surprised at his own ‘I only have Disney, though.’

_‘I love Disney.’_

* * *

Roman knew he was fucked the moment he stepped into his dorm. He knew he was doomed the moment he entered the theater club and saw Dorian there taking notes. He knew he was absolutely wrecked when he saw him signing to him from a table at the cafeteria.

It had been what? A few months into university and Roman was ready to quit. He still didn’t know what mayor he was going to choose, his classes were a mess and he was slowly falling hard for someone who wasn’t his soulmate.

‘Roooomaaaaaaan’ he flinched at the voice, he’d tried really hard for them not to meet Remus, not because he was embarrassed of him or anything… ‘Oooh, is this the guy you have the hots for!?’ he yelled, everyone in the cafeteria turning to look at them. Virgil, like the little shit he was, snorted in his hands and hit the table as he tried not to choke on his drink. Dorian was doing an amazing impression of a red light, mirroring Roman’s own face.

‘Remus can you shUT UP?’ he yelled-whispered to his brother, but to his annoyance, his twin only pushed him to take a sit in front of Dorian.

Roman crossed his arms on top of the table and buried his face in them. Hoping to whatever entity to take pity of him and kill him on spot. That, or at least, let him survive the rest of the period with his dignity intact. 

Virgil gave comforting pats on his back as neither happened. 

* * *

It didn't take much time for Roman to realize Dorian was mute. It took more time for him to realize he was a selective mute. 

There was one time, when he laughed at something Virgil had said, that Roman finally got to hear Dorian's laugh. It filled him with hope, maybe Dorian was his soulmate. Maybe, if Roman won his trust, Dorian would feel safe to talk to him.  
  
Time passed, and even when they did get together and were far more in love with each other than they realized, Dorian never spoke a word. 

There were bad days, there were fights. There were days Roman hated the silence in the apartment they now lived in. But after years of living together, of being together, the only thing Roman was sure about, was that Dorian was his soulmate. And he would never press him to talk, no matter how much he ached to hear those words coming from him. Not only because Virgil would rip him to pieces, but because he didn't need them. 

So Roman sat on his living rooms couch, after a bad day at work. He sat, with his elbows resting on his thighs. Hands together as he looked at his soulmate mark. 

The lights flicked and he looked up. Dorian was standing near the switch, holding up the case of his Aladdin movie and pointing at it. Roman felt all his insecurities leave him and a chuckle came out of his mouth. He opened his arms and Dorian was quick to bury himself in them. 

Once the movie was playing and they were snuggling together, Roman planted a small kiss in Dorian's cheek, making him look at him. A sudden wave of love hitting him. 

'I love you.' he blurted out, nervous for a second.  
  
Dorian smiled, resting his chin in his chest. He gave Roman a kiss on the nose and the brunette knew it meant 'me too', so he sighed contently. He hugged the other tightly and let go when in seemed that the other was going to sit up. 

Roman watched in awe as Dorian put his gloves off and reached for his pocket. He watched as he put a tiny black box on the palm of his hand. He watched, as the clear soulmate mark on the others wrist became exposed, bare for him to see. 

He sobbed as he read the words ‘H-hey… gorgeous?’ in a messy, yet somehow cocky, red scribble. 

He let the tears go down his face, with A Whole New World playing in the background, as Dorian opened the box and the most beautiful ring Roman had ever seen, appeared inside. He cried, as the words on his wrist started to tickle, just as Dorian opened his mouth to say-

_'I love you too, Roman.'_

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr as @d-c-it
> 
> This was part of the anonymous writting game on discord /o/


End file.
